


赌徒/Gambler

by baixuan211



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-12
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2020-08-14 15:43:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20194702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baixuan211/pseuds/baixuan211
Summary: 原作背景，阿代尔斐尔与让勒努中心，全年龄无CP.A story about Ser Adelphel and Ser Janlenoux.





	1. 上

酒是好酒，人是美人，场面却已司空见惯到恶心。

阿代尔斐尔刚换下一身戎装，身上还带点几不可闻的血腥味，立刻投身于衣香鬓影与觥筹交错之中，扮演一个国之楷模的角色。宾客与主人像敬奉战神一般献上赞美，美剑也在模板般的谦逊中照单全收 —— 仿佛约定俗成，上流社会总是需要一些活的 “ 建国骑士 ” ，好让他们能够继续沉溺于被父辈庇佑的幻想，忘记漫长的战争与难以数清的牺牲。

阿代尔斐尔相当年轻，年轻且俊美，看在苍老的贵族们眼里，不免颇有些英雄少年的欣慰感。而名媛们的目光中，则投射出另一番旖丽情怀。宴会成为猎场，战士却沦为其中的猎物，个中反差，总能让阿代尔斐尔暗自发笑。

自以为勇敢的小姐们啊，你们爱的是什么？

答案不言自明：相貌、身手、功绩，为人，甚至仅仅是异性相吸也再合理不过。豪门淑女，耽于一场骑士邂逅公主的美梦，几乎可以称得上是闺中最为大胆的冒险 —— 单方面的。她们属意的美青年剑士，永远是那么自律谦恭，保持着礼貌又不疏远的距离，不让冒险中的 “ 险象 ” 真正出现。

佳丽们于是爱意更盛，殊不知阿代尔斐尔心中自有考量：

左右不过是闺秀们出阁前的消遣，何必认真呢？

反正所谓 “ 美剑 ” ，也不过是你们拿来取乐的玩物罢了。

不算太久远前的少年时代，阿代尔斐尔对上流社会的交游不是没有过向往。在父亲的描述中，那是一个让所有辛苦和付出得到回报的场所。华服、美食、可爱的小姐们 —— 父亲许诺了很多对孩子而言充满吸引力的东西，这些虚幻的愿景连同保家卫国的伟大志向一起，让阿代尔斐尔无数次在厌倦练习的边沿重新握紧了剑。他的天赋极高，努力的程度更是不落后于成年人。一如其父所愿，尚且年少的儿子以破格拔擢的形式成为骑兵连队的一员，远赴西部高地前线。

阿代尔斐尔几乎是踌躇满志地投入了战争的洪流。

他的剑术早已在无数次的演练中炉火纯青，然而真正的战场却远比任何演练更为复杂和残酷。

人杀龙，龙杀人。生命像熟倒的稻谷般被收割着。古老的猛兽吐出烈焰，顷刻便能吞没一整个小队。鬼神般强大的力量面前，招式的华丽毫无价值；性命攸关之间，也没有人怜惜他的稚龄。天才、神童、被家族寄予厚望的少年，在宏大的战役面前仅仅是一枚任听差遣的棋子，甚至作为战术的一环，奉上性命也不能有丝毫怨言。

一切都和阿代尔斐尔的想象大相径庭。

他不是臆想中那个能凭一己之力拯救全军的英雄，只是一个普通人，一个太早直视生死边界的孩子。自尊和教育告诫他即使面对威胁仍必须从容沉着，求生本能却只想让他远远跑开并活下去。华服、美食、可爱的小姐们，这些云端的奖品在死亡迫近时早已消失得无影无踪，连护卫身后民众的重大使命，也逐渐不再被想起。他在毫无间歇的进攻与撤退间，脑中除了砍杀面前的敌人已无暇思考其他。天气渐寒，骑兵们睡在他们的陆行鸟旁，汲取一点温暖，没人抱怨禽类的臭味，因为所有人身上都染着龙和自己的血腥；粮草有限，出身贵族与出身平民的人都放下矜持与礼仪，在长官所不能看见的阴影里争抢更多的那一份；战局再开，如何巧妙地抢夺功绩立刻又成了新的学问 —— 谁上战场不是为了用一条性命，赌一世荣华？

龙的侵袭，人的算计。这两样让阿代尔斐尔在数场战役后迅速地成长起来，也日渐地沉默下去。他成为一个应变能力出众的观察者，学会合理地利用自己的生命与战力博取最大的关注与战果，却逐步构建起深厚的心防。年轻的剑士知道自己被嫉妒着，被比他年长许多却寂寂无名的老兵、被出身高贵却天分有限的贵族、甚至被自己的上司 —— 爱极他的才华，也畏极他的才华。如果身居上位者心中产生哪怕一丝龃龉，刀剑无眼的战场立刻就会成为阿代尔斐尔的死地。

幸运的是，那位上司自有其绝妙的双赢考量。

阿代尔斐尔陪子爵家的小姐跳了两支舞后退到露台，站在那里的让勒努递给他一杯酒。

酒杯底沉着一朵花，是专为贵族佳丽们调制的甜口轻酒，度数极低。阿代尔斐尔不算钟情，让勒努却偏爱其柔软的味道 —— 刚剑虽以刚为名，却坚持着战士该有些无伤大雅的温情作为调剂。他的刚硬，为呵护这些脆弱的美好而存在。

“ 骑士为守护而生。只在有想要保卫的人事物时才会发挥出最大的力量。 ”

这是让勒努贯彻至今的逻辑，也是他刚被指派为阿代尔斐尔的搭档时说过的话。

起初的阿代尔斐尔，对让勒努表现出坚壁般的抗拒。

他不信任何人，上司所指派的 “ 搭档 ” 更像是用来监视他的存在。让勒努的建言，在年轻剑士听来和指责无益。而当他假作谦虚地应声时，让勒努无声的叹息更让他怒火中烧。

你算什么？年纪比我大，剑术不见得比我好，你凭什么来居高临下地教训我？

阿代尔斐尔避开让勒努，转身对蒙着巨龙革的靶子发泄心中的不满和疑惑。他成长得太快、成长得孤独、成长得担惊受怕，以至于很多该在日积月累中摸索出的问题已经提前驻扎进了脑海。关于战争，关于龙，关于骑士的意义，关于生命的价值，关于父亲的瞩望 —— 家族的地位固然重要，而换来这地位需要冒着失去儿子的风险时，父亲对自己的爱是否蕴含着其他目的，思考这一点常让他陷入迷惘和痛苦。

一切疑问尚未有答案时，阿代尔斐尔又一次被推向了前线。

社交的前线。

作为连队凯旋的象征，他们的上司谦逊地推举了阿代尔斐尔作为领受奖赏的英雄。

这是一个十分讨巧的行为。一则显示出了那位上司宽宏的胸襟与关爱下属的风范，二来则是给整体因战争而疲软的贵族社会注入一针强心剂：年纪轻轻却已建功立业的阿代尔斐尔，与战功累累但垂垂老矣的名将们不同，全然是新生与希望的代名词。

何况卸掉头盔、洗净烟尘后，他的容貌竟是如此的赏心悦目。

阿代尔斐尔没能歇息多久。酒线刚落下一半，便有佣人用银盘呈上信笺。

信中无非又是询问能否有幸一观其华美剑术。言辞恳切，让人不忍拒绝 —— 也无法拒绝，更不会拒绝。

首次接到这样的请柬时，上司好心地剖析过个中得利，甚至表现得比受邀人更受宠若惊：

“ 达官贵人们少不了赏你些好东西，我们连队也会名声大噪，所有人都会开心。 ”

上司喝的是烈酒，他今天是着实高兴，连连拍着下属的肩膀： “ 甚至输了都没关系。你还年轻着呢。这里又不需要搏命，好好玩吧。 ”

阿代尔斐尔捏着手里的请柬，仍是懵懂着。

前一天的早晨他还抬了阵亡战友的棺木，身上穿着锈满血迹的盔甲；次日的傍晚他被人侍候着清洗干净，塞进了锦缎织就的芳香衣物，来到了另一个世界。

华服、美食、可爱的小姐们。父亲描述的东西确实存在，阿代尔斐尔却感觉不到丝毫夙愿得偿的喜悦。他只觉得诡异，无论怎么告诉自己，你做到了，你用努力换到了你想要的东西，还是无法驱散一股自心而生的彻骨恶寒。

这个世界没有一点战争的气息。

他的国家和人民，不是已在死亡的深潭中挣扎了千年之久吗？这份痛苦，不是该所有人共同背负着走下去的吗？以折损四分之一的骑兵为代价换来的险胜，为什么可以值得他的上司如此开心？手持武器的搏斗，又是如何与玩乐相当？

疑问盘旋不去，阿代尔斐尔几乎是木然地跟着上司，来到规划好的演练场地。

以表演而非决斗所划就的圆厅，明亮干净。柔软座椅摆成环装状，早已被意图一睹美少年剑士风采的士绅淑女们所占据。

剑，也是上品。锋刃未开，不会有性命之虞。对手更是明显精于此道，一来一回，力图延长与阿代尔斐尔的交锋时间。数十回合下来，场外已惊呼连连，掌声时不时响起，偶尔还有叫好助威的吼叫。

场景似曾相识。

小时候去过的轻羽斗场也是这样。阿代尔斐尔想。

受训的陆行鸟战到流血力竭，而观众们拍着手，为毫无风险的刺激而欢呼雀跃。若是加上赌注，甚至可以从中牟利。一场战完，再开一场，死掉的战鸟被拖下去，做成其他猛兽的食粮。

人与牲畜有什么区别？

他拿勤奋换来的，拿命赌来的，也不过是和那些战鸟一般成为玩物与谈资的机会。他亡故的战友们所企盼的，也无非如此。但他们死了，死掉的时候，这里的人应该还在欢笑着。

那些战友们与阿代尔斐尔不见得多么亲厚，此刻却让他产生了近似于后怕的情绪。自己真是幸运，太幸运了，被战争女神眷顾着，享受到了本该属于所有人的荣光。有许多比他更敢拼的战士，只因为失去了胳膊或腿，便永远不可能站到这里 —— 伤疤被歌颂成勇武的勋章，残肢却令人畏惧。死亡对于这些上流社会的贵族来说，无非只是数字的减少；肢体的残缺，却比牺牲更遭他们厌弃。

完整的、俊美的、年轻的战士，才是他们趋之若鹜的图腾。

阿代尔斐尔让过一次突刺，反手将剑喂至对手喉间。

半刻静寂后，圆厅内掌声雷动。议论与赞赏如同潮水般涌来，有甜美的声音夹杂其中，诉说着倾慕： “ 他的剑，舞得多么华丽呀。 ”

对手已收起武器，谦逊地向阿代尔斐尔行礼。年轻的剑士却仍将钝刃的藏品握在手中，凝视着剑柄上装饰的宝石。

父亲，您已经预见今日了吗？

您是否已经预见您的儿子将用剑术取悦这些名流重贾，而教他将每招每式都打磨得华美至极？


	2. 中

阿代尔斐尔身上逐渐滋生出一种毫无方向性的愤怒。

他觉得怒火该对准枉顾民生、只图享乐的权贵，同时惊觉父亲为自己指引的，正是成为权贵的道路。建功立业，曾经是多么明确的目标，现今却显得虚伪无比：即使功成名就，也改变不了什么。他不过是从舞剑的人，变成看人舞剑的人。

那么，该将怒火指向龙族和异端者吗？

这些宿世经年的仇敌，是伊修加德人民的灾厄，却也是平民与下级贵族改变既定命运的跳板。他的战友们，他自己，又何尝不该感激这艰险却回报颇丰的机遇。

如果说这回报非我所求呢？

谄媚换来的地位，容貌得来的追捧，尊严兑来的仕途。所谓回报，不过是变相的羞辱。可除了这令人唾弃的“回报”之外，我还想要什么？我还能拥有什么？

阿代尔斐尔的剑卡在靶子上。他茫然地环视四周，发现思绪已经走入一个无解的死循环。

他能得到的东西，他不想要；他真正想要什么，自己却不知道。

让勒努明显觉察到搭档的异常。

以前的阿代尔斐尔，纵然对自己和战友们没有过多的交流，仍是会考虑进退，谨慎斟酌生存和建功的成功比率；而现今的阿代尔斐尔，则完全走向了另一个极端。他好似一个一无所有的赌徒，疯狂地用唯一的筹码——生命——进行一场只为求胜的豪赌。年轻剑士进攻的姿态决绝得让人生畏，仿佛世间除了胜利，已经没有其他可以倚靠的事物。

他意识不到自己的状态有多危险，能感受到的只有无尽的空虚。持续千年、靠仇恨与鲜血铺就的等级阶梯，是比龙族更恐怖而强大的猛兽：龙尚且可以被杀死，而约定俗成难以被消除。他看得见其中的荒谬，却无法去改变分毫。

这份无力感，加深了他对获胜的痴迷。

和无形的敌人相比，有形的敌人反倒容易面对，血脉贲张的滋味也堪称美妙。阿代尔斐尔虽然唾弃得胜所带来的名利，却沉溺于这份能填补空虚的兴奋感。

小队频繁的捷报让上司喜笑颜开，让勒努对搭档的担忧却越发深重。他眼见着对方正走上一条自我毁灭的道路而不自知。人，闭目塞听；路，通往悬崖。得有人拉他回来。

人潮涌向圆厅，让勒努端着两杯酒，仍旧站在露台上。

搭档的路数，他已不用眼见就能预判出来。欢呼声起时，偷闲的骑士也刚好举杯，仿佛遥遥为对方的胜局致意。

他对阿代尔斐尔的了解，先是“看”出来的。

搭档讲究配合。阿代尔斐尔单方面地疏远他，他便付出双倍的努力去研究阿代尔斐尔的步调。时间久了，对方的短板一目了然，对方的迷惘也尽收眼底。

人持着剑，剑也映衬着人。阿代尔斐尔的剑不再稳，他的心定是产生了动摇。

“你在害怕什么？”

一次战斗结束后，让勒努直截了当地问。

阿代尔斐尔把剑从下级眷属的身上拔出来，甩落一地血花：“我什么都不害怕。”

“人不可能没有畏惧之心。”

“所以呢？那又和你有什么关系。”

俊美的剑士意图结束对话，对方却不像往常一般默然让开。

“你不怕死，这我知道。”让勒努堵住阿代尔斐尔的去路，一反常态地咄咄逼人：“但你想死吗？”

阿代尔斐尔脸上挂着笑：“战场上，没人会去刻意求死。可是……”

他慢慢低下头去，用脚蹭开地上未干的血迹：“再怎么不想死的，也都死了。想或不想，没什么差别，反正替代品有的是。”

这个美剑死了，立刻就会有新的顶上去——包装一个图腾柱是何等的容易啊。

“替代品？”让勒努重复，“对你的血亲来说，也有人能替代你吗？”

“血亲。哈……”

阿代尔斐尔脚下动作未停，沙土扬起来，浅浅地盖住血迹：“让勒努，如果你有孩子，一条一生贫穷却平安顺遂的路，和一条后世荣华却容易丧命的路，你会为他选哪条呢？”

紧接着他未等对方回答，仿佛有些嘲讽般地结束了话题：“不用回答。我只是不知道该跟你说些什么。”

让勒努吸了一口气：“虽然我不是一个父亲，但——”

悲鸣就在这一瞬间响起。

庞大的龙鸟掠过地面，撞倒了几名正在原地修整的战士。猛兽对四散的人类看也不看，径自冲向已死的眷属。

让勒努迅速拔出了剑，阿代尔斐尔比他动作更快。

龙鸟却对眷属旁边的两个小人儿表现得恹恹。它只是扇着翅膀，悬停在尸身的上空，不断地发出悠长的叫声。

“队长！它要呼唤上级龙族了！”

队伍后方的医师喊出这句时，阿代尔斐尔的盾已经掷到龙鸟的头上，打断了它的哀鸣。

年轻的剑士低低吼了一声，旋即借龙族吃痛落下的时机，猛地将佩剑插进其側腹。弓箭手们迅速地拉满了弓，却都迟疑着无法发射——阿代尔斐尔的剑卡在龙鸟的肋骨之间，目标摇晃得厉害，使得挂在剑上的他整个暴露在射程范围内。

“动手！”

阿代尔斐尔吼道，承受剧痛的龙鸟开始试图飞离。

弓箭手们得令松手，箭簇擦着阿代尔斐尔的铠甲扎进龙鸟的皮肉里。

“你放手！”

让勒努也吼起来，却眼睁睁地看着阿代尔斐尔踩着箭翻身上了龙鸟的背，意图再度为弓箭手争取进攻机会。受这压制，龙鸟竟奋力一震双翼，立刻离地更高，摇摇晃晃地飞向了西北方。

“这个疯子……”让勒努按下弓箭手们的武器，嘱咐队员们待命后，急忙扯过自己黑陆行鸟的缰绳。

暴雪将至，沉闷的空气里包裹着隐隐的血腥。

等他循着血迹找到龙鸟时，肆虐起来的风雪已经让一人一鸟难以视物。

龙鸟已然力竭而亡，阿代尔斐尔的剑仍插在上面，年轻的剑士被压在尸首下面，面孔正对着天空，一动不动。

让勒努吓坏了，从陆行鸟身上滚下来去推龙鸟的尸身：“阿代尔斐尔？阿代尔斐尔！”声音都变了调。

胸腔里涌进新鲜又寒冷的空气，阿代尔斐尔目不转睛地看着让勒努好一阵，才咳嗽了一声：“在。”

让勒努又惊又喜，又怒又笑：“我知道你在！感觉怎么样？”

“腿应该没事，这下面是凹下去的。肋骨大概断了几根……”

“先忍一忍吧。”让勒努用背抵着龙鸟，用尽全身的力气让这具尚温热的尸首打了半个滚，“我拉你出来。”

阿代尔斐尔竟仿佛是有些呆滞地，仰着头又将周围看了一圈，半晌才说：“好。”

让勒努将阿代尔斐尔扶上鸟背，牵着缰绳艰难前行。

西部高地的暴风雪来得迅猛而持久，短时间内让勒努无法发出支援信号，也无意让整个小队冒险赶来，只得摸索着寻找挡风处。万幸，龙鸟陨落的地方距离一片岩石群不远，其中一方小小的石洞刚好背风。

阿代尔斐尔被安置在最里侧，黑陆行鸟得了命令，乖巧地卧在他身边充当热源，让勒努则马不停蹄地忙来忙去——洞中有野兽遗留下的巢，让勒努拆出其中的枯枝，试图生起火来。

燃烧的噼啪声响起之后，两人一时相对无言。

“你——”

“其实——”

让勒努和阿代尔斐尔同时发声，又一同沉默下去。

阿代尔斐尔闭上眼睛，长长地叹了一口气：“其实，你又何必追过来……既然已经看出来我是怎么想的，放我去死不就好了。”

让勒努咬牙，张口却是换了话风：“去死的感觉怎么样。”

阿代尔斐尔苦笑一声：“……不怎么样。”

他被一具丑陋的死尸压得动弹不得，体温一点点被严寒吸走。若是这样死去，着实算不上什么光荣的献身。他确实是不怕死，但也怕死，怕死得不够辉煌，不够让人铭记。到头来，他质疑的一切，正是他最深的恐惧：怕失去父亲的爱，怕被随便什么人取代，怕活着却活得不似自我，还怕……孤独。

天地苍茫，他一个人躺在那里，伤得远不致命，却只能眼睁睁地感受生机的流逝，任凭巨大的恐惧感席卷全身。没人可以信任，没人可以呼救，也没人听得到他的呼救。邪龙的眷属尚且有同类为它哀悼，可他，坚信自己作为正义一方的人，受人追捧的少年英雄，最终什么都没有。

这份孤独感，让他真真正正地怕了。

我害怕了！他在心里认输，可绝望还是如同藤蔓般攀爬上来。他也后悔了，想起之前多少次他像今天这样埋头冒进，因为让勒努和战友们的全力配合才得以侥幸获胜。胜利岂只是他一个人的赌博，更是全队共同承担的风险。他该听让勒努的话，该好好地去守护什么人的。以为自己无所畏惧的人，哪里懂得珍惜他人的生命呢。

原谅我吧。他在心底徒劳地乞求着。原谅我的傲慢，原谅我让自己的迷惘成为自私的理由。

可这份歉意，又能传达给谁。

然而，有人叫着他的名字，推开了尸体，握住了他的手。

“那么，劫后余生的感觉怎么样？”这个人问。

阿代尔斐尔睁开眼睛：“美妙极了。”

他真是觉得没有哪个瞬间比那一刻更好。华服、美食、可爱的小姐们，是奖赏；而这双手，是救赎。前者像是该人人向往，然而后者才是真正的求之不得。

让勒努听到这句，微微放松下来。

“你的困惑，我多少能够猜到。早前你的问题，我虽然不是一个父亲，却是一个儿子。你觉得父亲送儿子上战场，是寄望儿子成为英雄，以谋求儿子的战功，但……”

他抬起头，望向阿代尔斐尔：“但其实是希望儿子能够救自己。”

“我的父亲也是骑士，是应该公平守护民众的存在，我却觉得他对我的寄望是自私的。”

“我们出人头地，就会救到更多的人吗？不会，我们只会离开战场，享受别人的牺牲换来的地位尊荣。”

“这本该与父亲的信念相悖，可他还是对我有着这样的期望。”

阿代尔斐尔静静地听着。

“不是让我们去救所有人，而是让我们只救我们自己。”让勒努拨着篝火，继续道：“不合理，也不公平，不过不是对我们，而是对那些太孱弱、无法上战场的青年。父辈想让我们博得的，真的只是金钱地位吗？我觉得不全是，更重要的，是选择权。”

“有了地位，我们才能‘选择’去过平凡贫穷的生活，而没有，就‘只能’过平凡贫穷的生活。同样的，我们可以选择重复其他贵族的骄奢淫逸，也可以选择做出改变。”

“阿代尔斐尔，”他问，“你觉得我这样说，算不算是冠冕堂皇的诡辩？”

“不。”俊美的剑士摇头，“我只看到了片面，而你，看得比我更广。“

“自然，一个人没法看到自己的全部，另外的人却能看到对方的一切。”

阿代尔斐尔猛地抬起头，回望让勒努：“所以，才需要搭档吗。”

他的搭档温柔地笑起来。

“以后，把你的所见所想告诉我，我也把我的所见所想告诉你，事情就不会像今天这么糟糕了。”


	3. 下

“之后怎样了呢？”

子爵家的小姐轻声发问。她与阿代尔斐尔坐得极近，膝盖偶尔碰上时，绸裙下传过来的热度总能让少女面颊发烫。

“之后暴雪持续了一天一夜，我们一直被困在那个洞里——”

阿代尔斐尔的声音很低，几乎被淹没在圆厅嘈杂的人声中。以听清他的话为理由，子爵家的小姐窃喜地倾身过去，让美青年剑士轻柔的叙述变成喃喃耳语：

“——您能想象吗，让勒努竟用臂甲当简易煎锅呢。”

少女掩着嘴，娇俏地笑了。阿代尔斐尔也跟着笑。她笑他的奇思妙想。

而他笑她的茫然无知。

“愚蠢的天真是我们该守护的吗？”

“视而不见是不是一种罪孽？”

“成就我们的，为何竟是我们的敌人？”

疑问与矛盾仍横亘在每一场战役中，阿代尔斐尔却寻到了之前未曾体会过的安心。他不明所以，也不想深究，待在让勒努身边能找到心灵的平静，那么这样就好。让勒努曾花了很长时间观察他、了解他，现在情况翻转，他开始研究搭档的一举一动，而后有所发现：

让勒努深刻地热爱‘活着’这件事。

并非贪生怕死，而是苦中作乐。他总能看见搭档就地取材，炮制出可口的饭食分给战友和下属。这份情致，似与生死一线的战场格格不入。

“打仗凭什么就不能吃点好的。”让勒努如是说。

围坐的士兵们小声欢呼着举起手里的杂烩浓汤，对他们副队长的话表示赞同。一餐过后，又会有年轻的生命陨落，但至少他们曾因小小的奢侈，有过片刻满足和快乐。

阿代尔斐尔边小口喝着自己的汤，边看让勒努弯腰搅着篝火上的锅子。暖意顺着喉咙滑进食道，他恍然发觉温度不仅仅来源于食物。

“骑士为守护而生。”

让勒努尽力守护的，原来是这份堪称琐碎的温情，是无论坏境如何残酷也无法磨灭的、人与人之间的关爱。他们的人民是在仇恨的苦海中挣扎了千年，也是在对彼此的扶持中，顽强抗争了千年。

星汉璀璨，气氛平和，阿代尔斐尔却觉得有些眼热。他抬手抹眼睛时，正好撞见搭档关切的目光。

一瞬间，郁结的心胸豁然开朗，漂泊的灵魂落地生根。

他应该守护的，不是名声，不是富贵，不是地位；而是这个人，这份爱，这股支持着千年来所有战士们血战到生命最后一刻的、真正的力量。

“——让勒努大人也生得不错，可脸上的伤却有些狰狞。”

话题转移到让勒努身上，子爵家的小姐无意识地吐露出一句抱怨。她有一位闺中密友，隐秘地仰慕刚剑却因怯懦而羞于表达。少女珍爱朋友，总觉得她值得更加俊美无暇的伴侣，话出口却惊觉美剑面带不悦地拉开了同她的距离。

“对不起，是我失言……”

“那是我的错。”

少女略安心于美剑突然的疏离不是针对她对其搭档的评价，又按捺不住对事由的好奇而探向阿代尔斐尔。

美青年剑士却没再像方才一般贴近她。

他站起身，执少女的手礼貌性地亲吻一下，旋身离去了。

让勒努果然还在露台等他。他的搭档不喜欢跳舞，不善于逢迎，却乐于陪阿代尔斐尔参与到这些场合，远远地看无忧无虑嬉闹享乐的人。经历过生命的消逝，便别样需要体会到生命的美好，无论这些生命有没有踩着亡者棺材欢歌笑语的价值。

价值。

阿代尔斐尔知道让勒努从不去想是不是有的人该救，有的人不该救。那时那刻，换做是别的谁身陷险境，让勒努一样会追过去，但自己——他看向搭档脸上贯穿右眼的伤疤，那只眼睛虹膜颜色浅淡。

外人不曾发现，阿代尔斐尔清清楚楚：搭档的右眼完全看不见了。

他想自己在本质上仍是自私。让勒努点亮了他的路，他却掐灭了让勒努的灯。他的搭档之所以还能如常出剑而不被任何人发现身有残疾，是靠他们之间巧妙地掩盖彼此的短板。这配合为人称道，同时也意味着，让勒努无法与阿代尔斐尔以外的人共赴战场。

我知道即使没有那件事，他也不会与其他人搭档。但我所知道的究竟是不是他所期望的。

阿代尔斐尔看着他正递过酒杯的、忠诚的战友，感觉埋藏心底的一点情绪正再次复苏。

价值。

情感无法放置在天平上明码称重，情感却能让人在一瞬间分出孰重孰轻。

让勒努为掩护他而被龙爪划伤右眼，他们的下属倒在已死的大型龙族身旁，腹部被龙族咬穿的伤口已被魔力侵蚀，隐约露出森森白骨，回天乏术，只得静等死亡带来的解脱。

他搂着让勒努，要把仅剩的一瓶祝圣水给他清洗伤口，让勒努夺过那瓶救命的水，尽数倾倒在将死之人身上。

那是一个相当年轻的龙骑士，几乎还算个孩子，非常喜欢让勒努做的炖菜，说那让他想起家乡姐姐的手艺。

但还是姐姐做得最棒——战前，他曾想着活下来，回乡品尝他心心念念的佳肴。

可希望终成遗愿。

让勒努被医师接管后，有很长一段时间阿代尔斐尔都没能找到机会探望搭档。似乎是以养伤为借口刻意回避，阿代尔斐尔却怎么都想不到对方这么做的理由——让勒努从来都对任何人毫无掩饰，这次却连负责他的医师都遮遮掩掩。他一度极端地想，是不是让勒努悄无声息地死了，医师怕刺激到他而保守秘密。

受这恐怖的联想驱使，阿代尔斐尔闯进让勒努休息的帐篷，看到脸上已没有纱布的搭档时，差点因喜悦而被对方温和的安抚糊弄过去。

但很快地，他注意到让勒努的异常。虹膜颜色的变化——据让勒努说是龙族魔力的影响；但搭档的动作，怎么看都与之前有所不同——他转身与转动脖子的角度都比之前要大。

一个认知闯进脑海，阿代尔斐尔东拉西扯一阵后平淡地说：“跑过来有点渴。给我一杯水吧。”

让勒努心无他想地把手伸向水壶，阿代尔斐尔眼睁睁地看见他的右手擦过水壶握了个空。

一如意料。

有些尴尬的静默里，让勒努后退一步：“……你不是真的渴吧。”

“不是。”阿代尔斐尔答，前进了一步。

“……所以，正像你看到的，我这边的眼睛看不见了。”

让勒努避开对方质询的目光，看向桌台，“我想，你该申请一个新的搭档……其实还是早点让你知道的好，现在这个时机，队内队外都——”

“所以？”阿代尔斐尔抬高声调，“为什么没早点让我知道？”

他突然产生一种奇怪而模糊的情绪。

他和让勒努之间需要点什么，具体是什么他并不清楚，但这个答案就要被揭晓了。

“我以为自己有这个自信和能力去弥补缺失的视力，但你也看到了。”让勒努苦笑一下，“这样下去恐怕只会拖累你。”

拖累我吧。

阿代尔斐尔脑中的情绪吼叫出声：拖累我吧！

但他没真的喊出来。视线彼端，是让勒努不甘又抱歉的脸，他没在看他，没注意到他脸上竟有点笑意。

那奇怪而模糊的情绪突然有了明确的形状。

他缺少一个动机，一个永恒不破的誓言，一个区分他自己和让勒努关怀的其他人的特殊之处，而他刚刚得到了所有他想要的。

他将永远亏欠让勒努，他将比其他任何人都特殊，证据就在让勒努身上。

阿代尔斐尔感到前所未有的满足。

他的搭档为他而伤残，为他而顾虑，他对此感到无上的充实。

你是我的了。

你是我的责任，我的弱点，我的拖累。

我将成为你的坚盾，你也会是我的利剑，我们的生命与精神将永远相连。

曲终人散，阿代尔斐尔和让勒努一同步上通往冰天宫的阶梯。

沉浸在享乐余韵中的人们还不知道他们的国家将要发生怎样的变化。不，其实对于千年来的历史真相，他们也从来一无所知。

走到这一步，成功如何，失败又如何，阿代尔斐尔没去想过。入眼一切，尽是虚假，唯一的真实，只有那只在严寒中紧紧握住的手，只有身边这个可以为自己不顾一切的人。那便够了，那灵魂已可以说是完整了。

死则同死，生则同生，所以生死又有什么差别，成败又有什么要紧。

阿代尔斐尔在面见教皇前的最后一个静室停步，仰望哈罗妮神像，最后确认了一遍：“你信‘他’吗。”

让勒努知道搭档指的是谁。

“我信的不是’他’。”

他与阿代尔斐尔一同注视神像，语调安宁：“我相信你。只相信你。”

END


End file.
